


The Script, Chapter 8

by Finney13



Series: The Script [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Mentions of possible suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eva continues drowning her sorrow into old, bad habits...





	The Script, Chapter 8

Eva decided to take the week off, not have any meetings and just take care of herself. No one else was there to do that anyway. And so she did. She slept well with the meds but she also felt horrible because she still blamed herself for the breakup. One night she decided to have a glass of wine, then on a second night she had another, then it was a bottle. Once the week was over she was back on her old ways with drinking alcohol and using sleeping meds at the same time.

But she couldn’t see what she was doing to herself. All she could see was the grey cloud of depression hanging low all around her and she was standing on a bridge trying to get through it. She didn’t have any solid ground beneath her, just a bridge she would have to cross to get to safety. The alcohol and the meds made her forget all the bad things she had ever done at least for a while. They made her forget the grey cloud for a passing moment that she tried to make last longer.

When she was about to get back to work her agent called and told her the production house that had been working with her had decided to pull back from the project.

Suddenly Eva was back at the starting point where she had been just about 5 months ago. All the work she had done for nothing.

This time was different to be at the starting point though: she was also depressed. She knew she needed help but she decided that she’d get that immediately the next day. That night she’d have one more bottle of wine, sleep well and then take bull by the horns.

\---

Eva woke up to a bleeping sound. She didn’t quite recognise the sound but it definitely wasn’t the alarm on her phone. It was constant, like a pulse. Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep. Her eyelids felt heavy and the view was hazy when she opened them. Someone was calling a nurse somewhere close. Everywhere was white. All. White. Except there was a dark figure of a man next to her.

”Hey you” the figure said and she felt someone grab her hand. Large warm hands that she knew. They were Tom’s. That hit her consciousness: why was Tom there?  
”What… why am I…” she tried to say but her throat was dry and the words just didn’t come the way they should have.  
”Shhhh, don’t try to speak. Here, have some water.” he said.  
A straw was brought to her lips and while drinking she realised how thirsty she was. She blinked her eyes again and her view started to focus slowly. It wasn’t that she didn’t see anything but white, it was because the walls and the ceiling were white. She was in a white room.

The bleeping stopped. A nurse came next to her and asked how she was doing. She said she felt tired and thirsty but otherwise ok. She was told a doctor was about to come and check her.

It hit her. She was in a hospital.

”Why am I in a hospital?” she asked with a dry voice.  
”You had an overdose” Tom replied ”But you’re ok now. I...” Tom continued but was interrupted by a doctor.  
”So Miss Pond, you’re awake. We were pretty concerned about you for a while there. Good to see you came back” the doctor said. ”Do you know why you’re here at the hospital?”  
”No, no I don’t” she replied confused.  
”This fine gentleman here found you at your apartment almost at the brink of death from an overdose of alcohol and sleeping medicines few days ago. Do you have any recollection what happened?” the doctor continued.  
She repeated her previous answer.  
”It seems that you had a quite a lot of alcohol and medicines together. I found two bottles of wine and an empty package of sleeping meds at your place when I came over. I rushed you here at the last moment” Tom said with tears in his eyes.

Eva was shocked. She had no recollection of anything she had done. All she remembered was that she was about to call her doctor the day after. She didn’t have any recollection of the wine or the medicines.

”I came over to tell you that I realised what a horrible mistake I had made when I said those things to you earlier. I was tired when I did that. It won't make it anything better but I just wished you would've forgiven me. So I freaked out when I found you the way I did.” He continued sobbing ”I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you, Eva. Ever.” He kissed her cheek and she felt tears building up to her eyes too.  
”I don’t want to lose you either, Tom”


End file.
